


Sunken

by Transom (ThegoodshipRickyl)



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Boyd gives in





	Sunken

He falls to his knees and drinks, moaning wantonly, his eyes rolling back behind their lids. Ives chuckles before gasping in surprise with his own pleasure and laughs some more, delighted. Boyd grabs at his wrist and his arm, whimpering when the flow of blood slows and he can't get any closer. His hard breaths are a mixture of sudden, sharp arousal and horror at his own weakness. Tears shine in his eyes and Ives laughs again before hauling him to his feet and propping his weakened body against his own. 

 

“Well done, lad,” he murmurs. “It's easier this way, I think you'll find.” 

 

Boyd presses at his shoulders with hollow force. “No,” he breathes, feeble fingers clutching hopelessly at Ives’ coat. 

 

“Shh. Save your strength.” 

 

“No. _No_ …” His protests fade as Ives drags him back to their quarters like a predator caching its prize to devour in peace. 

 

Ives throws him to the bed and he's still denying him, shaking his head when he can no longer form words. He trembles as Ives grins and tears his shirt away from his pale, thin body, shining with sweat that glints in the far-off candlelight. He's breathing like a wounded animal and writhing away from Ives’ insidious touch. “I'll kill you,” he somehow spits through clenched teeth, an angered strength returning to his arms as he clutches at Ives’ shoulders. Ives is still too strong, though, easily pinning him before setting upon his chest with his mouth, sucking and scraping at his clammy flesh with fever in his eyes. Boyd throws his head back to avoid his gaze and a strangled howl tears from his throat as Ives seizes his exposed neck and bites down just shy of ripping it apart. 

 

Boyd gurgles and fights back like a wildcat, but Ives just laughs, even when his nails tear strips of skin from his forearms. He lets Boyd go long enough to take off his shirt, looking down at him afterwards with amusement. 

 

“You could get away now,” he whispers, enticing. He moves himself off of Boyd's body but keeps their eyes locked. Boyd squirms under his stare but doesn’t move. 

 

Ives clucks his tongue. “You're feeling it again. Poor thing.” He reaches down, gentle and slow, for the waist of Boyd's pants and carefully pulls them from his hips and down his legs. “I should have been more… thoughtful.” 

 

Ives undresses himself as well before returning to Boyd's side. “This hunger, it can be… frightening.” He swings a leg over Boyd's body and meets his hips with his own. “But it will never be this good again.” 

 

“I know it only gets worse,” Boyd grits, spittle flecking his chin. “I know how to stop it.” 

 

Ives raises a sarcastic eyebrow. “Oh, you do? You're so…. Clever.” He grinds his cock against Boyd's and wraps his hand around his throat. He leans in for Boyd to feel his hot breath on his face. “But I know how to _sate_ it.” 

 

Boyd wheezes harshly as Ives’ fingers nearly crush his windpipe and he rocks against him obscenely, his whole body trembling almost as much as Boyd's now. He pulls Boyd up to meet his mouth violently, licks the remainder of the blood from his lips before plunging in, capturing every hoarse groan that manages to crawl up his strangulated neck. 

 

Boyd thrashes and chokes and rips bright red stripes into the flesh of Ives’ back, but Ives pays him no mind, simply reaching for the small tin of grease at his bedside table. 

 

“See?” he says, smirking. “I told you I would be _thoughtful_.” 

 

He slicks Boyd open as if they were ordinary lovers, chillingly tender and slow. Boyd cries out and arches his back as two slender fingers fuck him deliberately and a strong hand wraps around his cock, squeezing in time. His hips jerk and he gasps harshly as Ives turns his wrist on every stroke and drags it out of him, has to pull the pleasure from him like a rotted tooth from its socket. 

 

Ives pushes his fingers in as deep as he can and leaves them there for Boyd to writhe on, his hands grabbing on to the simple rail headboard behind him. He arches and twists and gasps with every tiny movement, wallowing in his own sweat and shivering in the cold. Ives bends down to lick a stripe up the length of his cock, moaning at the taste. 

 

“If I could eat _you_ …” he muses, pausing to look up at him, smirking like the devil. Boyd wants to throw himself against the wall again, revolted, but Ives is quicker. He abruptly pulls his fingers from Boyd's desperate body, eliciting a whimper that trails into a ragged groan as Ives swiftly replaces them with his cock and begins to fuck him in earnest without preamble. 

 

Boyd has to shout, guttural and seething, and throws his entire upper body like a horse refusing to be lead. He pushes at Ives’ shoulders as Ives grips his hips like a vice, lifting him off the bed to fuck into him better. There's laughter in his grunts of effort and possession in his eyes and Boyd arches away from him, clutching to the posts with all his strength. 

 

“ _No_ ,” he moans mournfully, tears pricking at his eyes. He feels his own cock leaking against his stomach and shivers horribly, feels it twitch every time Ives fills him up. He wants to fuck something too, driving back onto Ives and rolling his hips forward again, again and again. From far away he can hear himself, making noises like a whore in rut, eager little whines every time a bolt of hot pleasure floods his hips and his cock, release teasing at him like a desperate prayer. 

 

“No,” he hears himself gasping again, “No, please, no, no, no…” His whole body burns and twists unnaturally against Ives’ bonds, even his sobs sounding like impossible enjoyment. Ives throws his head back and laughs, starts fucking him faster, wilder, stoking the shame that smolders deep inside him. 

 

“No. No. _No_ …” Each cry is quieter, weaker, more helpless, as Boyd tilts his hips and accepts each hard fuck until he ignites, tumbles down the cliff screaming and clawing for sanity. His fingers press into Ives’ lower back, nails drawing blood as they dig in to drive him deeper, closer, wanting to rip him apart and fit him all inside. He shouts again as Ives keeps fucking him until there's nothing left and he feels like ash in the fire pit, too numb to care when Ives empties inside him with a delirious groan. 

 

Boyd’s hands press against Ives’ chest hard enough to whiten, and he feels himself leaking out around Ives’ still-buried cock twitching inside him. He's crying, big, silent tears as Ives slips from his body and leans down to kiss the damp spot of his release on his lower belly. He drags his tongue through it and Boyd's stomach tightens in revulsion, but he's too weak to push him off, too weak to stop Ives from claiming his mouth and feeding it to him. 

 

Ives growls into him, nipping at his tongue and lips, and Boyd tastes warm blood, savors it, grows dizzy with it. He whines and hangs on to Ives with all the strength left in his boneless body. On top of him, Ives suckles on his neck and jaw, a fiend for Boyd's skin, never mind his meat. Boyd rolls his head around in disgust, unable to push him away. 

 

Ives slows, seeming satisfied to lay in a heap on top of Boyd's limp form. He brushes Boyd's hair from his forehead and smirks down at him, pleased with himself. Boyd wants to vomit, a powerful shudder rolling through him as Ives’ face breaks into a slow, wicked grin, reddened teeth and glinting eyes.

.

“I think, Lieutenant,” he whispers, lifting a hand to lick a stray smear of blood from his thumb. "That you were the best I ever had."


End file.
